


欺负

by SHTQ99



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTQ99/pseuds/SHTQ99
Kudos: 1





	欺负

大理石瓷砖的冰凉透过他的膝盖一点点传达到身体的每一个地方，套了棉袜的双脚因接触地面时间过长而慢慢失去温度，与此同时从下面塞入体内的小玩具却一点也没有放过他，仍在以折磨人的速度跳动着，在越来越湿润的环境里如鱼得水，时不时从他的敏感点上滑过带出几声娇软呻吟。晚饭为了赶时间上台只吃了一碗白粥，他有些撑不住地用手撑在地面上低下头，眼前一阵阵地发花。  
不过就是上台的时候和以前一起上过节目的老友多聊了几句而已，当时身边的人脸就黑了，王俊凯三言两语赶着结束了与老友的交谈，转回头乖乖站在易烊千玺旁边用手臂亲密贴住他的衣袖轻轻蹭，一边用余光担心地瞥过去就怕他继续生气。所幸千玺只是一瞬间就收回了表情，王俊凯甚至觉得那人被蹭得挺开心还悄悄抬手虚扶了下他的腰，便以为事情过去了放心地喘了口气，谁知道一回到家那个人就变了脸，直接一脚把他踹跪下了，他知道这次是真触到了主人逆鳞，乖乖地跪着不敢动，任由易烊千玺给他塞了跳蛋开到最大档。  
“不许贪玩，不许射。”临走前冷冷丢下一句话，易烊千玺转身进了卧室，由着王俊凯还穿着参加活动的薄西装跪在这初冬的大理石地板上，连暖气也没有开。  
晕眩的感觉并不好受，后面已经被玩弄得湿滑黏腻水连成一条线缓缓流出滑过皮肤引起一阵轻颤，前头却还是软趴趴着。他闭上眼睛咬牙忍过这一阵晕眩，手腕撑得酸痛却不敢放松，手臂在一点一点颤抖，额头冒出了冷汗。  
“咔哒”卧室的门锁被解开，易烊千玺走出来了，看样子他是刚刚洗完了热水澡，浴袍随意穿在身上露出胸膛，发梢带一点还未吹干的水珠。  
王俊凯抬起头看着他，妆还未卸掉，大地色的眼影在眼尾点缀出一丝魅惑，眼神却可怜兮兮纯得像只小白兔，氤氲出一丝水气，小兔子慢慢红了眼睛，泪珠却落不下来就那么缀着。  
易烊千玺没理他，直接绕到餐桌旁倒了杯热水一口口喝着，王俊凯更委屈了，嗓子像被堵住了一样酸酸涩涩，张了口说不出一句话，他拿不定主意这人会不会气到不要他了，光是想到这个可能就害怕得发抖。  
他想走过去抱住那人不让他离开，可刚刚动了一下膝盖便是一阵钻心的疼，腿也麻了整个人直接往前头载下去，脑门一下子在地板上磕出了道血口子。王俊凯还晕着根本缓不过来，就那么趴在了地上。  
易烊千玺皱了皱眉，摸到浴袍口袋里跳蛋的遥控器关掉了，他想起晚上要王俊凯吃个面包垫垫肚子，可那人一向不喜欢干巴巴的面包，趁着有朋友喊他就跑了，现在这么半天起不来不知道是不是低血糖又犯了。  
王俊凯看着易烊千玺走到面前蹲下，迫不及待伸手紧紧拽住他的浴袍边角，“千玺，不要不理我，不要走”，话说出口带了哭腔声音沙哑，他只不停重复着这一句。  
易烊千玺把浴袍从他手中抽走，王俊凯又迅速握住他的脚踝，看着他的眼神更加委屈了，“千玺，不要不要我。”  
易烊千玺安抚地拍了拍他的脸，“乖，松手，我抱你去床上。”  
王俊凯被易烊千玺从地上抱起来，一手托着背一手穿过膝弯，他把脑袋埋进千玺怀里，还是不放心地双手死死搂住那人脖子。  
“唉，小可怜。”  
看着怀里的人唇色发白，身体冻得冰凉，小脸哭成了小花猫，眼睫毛垂下来，要是给画上两只猫耳朵就是难过耷拉下来的样子，易烊千玺心软了，手轻柔地拍打小猫的背，一摇一摇跟哄孩子似的，到了地把人轻轻放床上。  
然而王俊凯此刻完全就是一只黏人的小奶猫，一步也不让易烊千玺走开，搂着脖子怎么都不肯放，笨拙地凑上去亲吻他的唇。  
易烊千玺解开他的皮带，把手探进去揉弄他的臀瓣，今天王俊凯难得穿了修身的西装裤，挺翘的小屁股崩出诱人的线条，被他在后面站着看得一清二楚，偏偏这猫还不听话，和好友聊到兴头上脚下一扭一扭地划圈，他气得当场就想给人把裤子扒了上板子。  
房间里暖气温度开得有点高，王俊凯躺了一会身子暖起来缓过了劲儿，被千玺这么舒服地揉着揉着，后穴里还湿着堵着东西，痒痒的感觉又回来了，前面渐渐抬起头来。  
“小骚货，身子不舒服还那么骚”，易烊千玺笑着用手刮了下他的鼻子，另一只手抹了一把润滑剂，向下探到一片湿漉漉股缝，中指轻而易举就钻进了温暖的甬道。他的手指贴着内壁刮蹭，一会儿轻一会儿重，一会儿快速摩擦好几十下一会又停下来轻轻点上去，偶尔会碰撞到体内的跳蛋，连带着这个小玩具也在里面上蹿下跳，很快随着手指动作的噗叽水声，又开始流出来了。  
王俊凯受不了地哼出声，两瓣嫩臀微不可察地蹭着底下床单试图缓解这种酥痒感，一手解开千玺浴袍的带子，抬起膝盖隔着西装裤的布料绕着他已经挺立的那处火热打圈。很快易烊千玺的呼吸也急促起来，前列腺液从头部冒出来沾湿了王俊凯的裤子，王俊凯又拿湿了的那块去蹭柔软的囊袋，下身那物硬邦邦的打到他腿上。  
“不听话的小猫咪，”易烊千玺取出了跳蛋，又进去了两根手指，直接往小穴里最敏感的点蹭上去，用指尖一点一点像在敲击钢琴的琴键一样，果然小猫很快就受不了身子软了下去，溢出的呻吟像被弹奏出的动人乐章，“千玺…啊…千玺，好痒…不要碰那里…嗯…”  
王俊凯不满地改用脚蹬易烊千玺的腰，却猝不及防脚踝被那人抓在了手里，那人拽下他的袜子摸着脚后跟细细摩擦，王俊凯冰凉的脚被火热的掌心捂着舒服便也乖下来，撒娇一样地小幅度摆动脚丫蹬那人掌心。  
王俊凯身上的西装白衬衫还完好穿着，裤子也只是褪下了一点点，易烊千玺脑海里又浮现刚刚看他跪在那里的样子，是那么让他着迷疯魔，想把骄傲的小队长摁在身下狠狠欺压，不知想到了什么，他突然露出一个玩味的笑。  
易烊千玺抽出手，一把将王俊凯抱起来两人换了个位置让他坐在身上，小猫还懵懵的，只是下意识抓住了他的手，眼神有些害怕地看着他。  
“乖宝，不怕，”易烊千玺亲吻了下他的眼睛，安抚紧张的小猫，“跪着，坐下来，让你吃个够。”  
猫儿一把就能环住的细腰让他爱不释手，腰侧还是痒痒穴，千玺逗弄似的往上挠了挠，王俊凯一个激灵坐下去，大棒蹭着穴口滑过却没吞进去，但这点刺激足以换来小猫发情一样的一声尖叫，王俊凯裤子褪到了膝盖，两瓣嫩臀蹭着他的大棒就往里吞。  
刚寻着了口吞咽了一点便被易烊千玺按着腰往上狠狠一顶到了深处摩擦过敏感点，王俊凯整个身子酥倒在他身上，易烊千玺往里顶弄了几下又停住，刚刚得到了满足的小猫受不了地趴着抱住他轻蹭，“嗯…不要停…好痒…”  
“起来，跪着自己动。”  
王俊凯两手撑在易烊千玺耳边，跪着让小穴一点点吞下那人的肉棒，摇晃着身体让肉棒在体内拍打内壁发出噗叽水声，可是怎么都不如易烊千玺弄得舒服，小猫急得手指在床单上乱抓。  
易烊千玺伸手摸上王俊凯的小红点，隔着白衬衫若隐若现的一点突起很快被揉捏得硬起来，易烊千玺突然使劲儿一掐，王俊凯半边身子都酥麻了一下啊的一声尖叫，腿没撑住力坐了下去，一下子把肉棒整个吃了进去。易烊千玺也被这整个陷进温暖甬道里包裹住的舒爽刺激得闷哼，按着腰又使劲挺动了几下，王俊凯被顶得瞬间张大了嘴喘息，双手扒住他的肩抓出一道道痕迹。  
随着动作频率加快，易烊千玺感受到已经顶在他小腹上的宝贝又大了一圈，正一跳一跳地往外一股股冒水，火热的温度将他的欲火彻底点燃，而他的宝贝红着脸闭眼呻吟，跪得腿都在发颤全靠双手撑着，手指绷得紧紧的似要掐进他的肉里，王俊凯前后不停摇动着渴望肉棒大力顶到体内的舒爽，小穴一下下夹紧，终于又一次狠厉摩擦过前列腺时浑身颤栗，前头猛得一跳射出一股白浊。  
易烊千玺看着他脸红呻吟，汗珠从脖子上一滴滴滑落的性感模样，大拇指一下子堵住刚刚才喷出了一小股精液的小孔，“乖宝，等我一起射。”  
“啊…千玺…好难受…让我射…”，被迫阻断的滋味并不好受，冲上云端的快感一下子变成出不来的疼痛难耐，王俊凯拼命想逃脱身下的桎梏让精液顺利流出来，腰扭得更厉害了，也不顾还吃着千玺的大肉棒，让对方差点感受了一把被坐断的刺激倒抽了一口凉气。  
“啊…求求你…让我射…啊…难受…”，液体的回流让王俊凯痛苦得蜷缩，红着脸喘气发出断断续续的声音求对方放过他，可易烊千玺反倒手下又用力了几分，按得他一个激灵小穴又狠狠缩了一下，易烊千玺被夹得一阵发麻，柔软的内壁紧贴着他那里收缩，一下下似要把他吸进去，熟悉的快感传来，他另一只手掐着王俊凯的腰狠狠往上快速挺动了几下，随着下身射出的快感传来放开了堵着小孔的大拇指，没有了障碍物的小孔接连往外喷出好几股，射到他小腹上烧得一片滚烫。  
射出的滚烫精液打在内壁上刺激得王俊凯尖叫出声，深处一下子绞紧喷出大股淫水与精液交汇在一起，前端小孔得到释放，余下的液体也终于找到了出口，快感接连翻滚而来吞没了他，整个身子都麻痹了，抽搐着打颤，前后一起高潮的刺激给他带来前所未有的畅快至极的舒爽，一下子脱了力倒在易烊千玺身上搂着他的脖子缓缓平复喘息。  
射完后半硬的物体还堵着小穴，肠液混合着精液找着缝隙缓缓成线流出到大腿上，酥酥麻麻的感觉又让王俊凯不由自主发颤，搂紧了易烊千玺把发红的小脸埋在对方胸口上，害羞得耳根通红。  
“宝贝，你正装下跪的样子真让我想操死你。”  
头顶上对方说话喘息的哈气弄得王俊凯痒痒的，说出来的话更是让他一下子羞红了脸蹭着往怀里钻，易烊千玺被脸红小猫逗笑，手从衬衫底下伸进去往腰上来回抚摸，光滑细腻的肌肤似上好的绸缎，怀中人因被他碰着痒痒肉而微微扭着身子避开，几次下来还插在小穴里的肉棒再次硬起来，顶得王俊凯一声闷哼，抬起头瞪他的一眼里却明显含着春情娇嗔。  
“宝贝，你现在这样，湿身一定很好看。”  
易烊千玺坐起来，让王俊凯的双腿盘腰上手搂紧他脖子，把他的裤子拉起来却也不把自个下面拔出来就直接托着对方屁股站起来向浴室走，随着走动颠簸肉棒在王俊凯体内一深一浅地做活塞运动，那人还使坏地托着他屁股往上颠，王俊凯受不了地叫出声，张嘴就往他脖子上咬下一个牙印，猫儿可不好惹，急了还是小虎牙尖尖的小老虎。  
“不听话就把你扔下去。”刚刚享受了一场激烈性事的小猫儿没多大力气，咬下的牙印根本不疼反倒是酥酥的猫儿撒娇一样，可猫儿不听话就该打，易烊千玺冷冷地抛出一句话，腾出只手使劲打了三下王俊凯的屁股。  
王俊凯被他冷冰冰的语气一下子吓懵了，打痛了也不敢叫出声，害怕被抛弃的恐惧再次浮现，手搂着脖子更紧了，毛茸茸的小脑袋靠过去轻轻舔弄刚刚咬出来的牙印，“唔…主人…”，小猫撒娇地喃喃自语着，喷出的鼻息落在他脖颈处像被羽毛骚弄着痒痒的。  
易烊千玺走到浴缸前把人放进去，拿起淋浴喷头就对着胸口喷，第一下出来的是冷水，王俊凯被冻得瑟缩了一下，反手撑住浴缸底想往上躲开，又被易烊千玺按了下去，“宝宝，不要让我不开心。”  
王俊凯看他的眼神湿漉漉像不小心跑进猎人陷阱害怕的小动物，水渐渐铺满了浴缸底，白衬衫被浇了个透彻紧贴着身体，无论是胸前突起的小点，无一丝赘肉的平坦小腹，还是凹进去的腰部曲线，都看得他欲火焚烧，想狠狠欺负这人，撕开他的衣服，在他的身上留下自己赐予他的独特伤痕印记，听他一遍遍求饶。  
水温终于上来了冒着热气，易烊千玺对准王俊凯的脸冲下去，那人吓得一下子闭上眼睛，长长的浓密睫毛垂下来楚楚可怜，他把喷头移开，水珠从王俊凯脸上滑落，易烊千玺觉着这幅画面美得人心颤，他蹲下来亲吻王俊凯脸上的水珠。  
水渐渐放满了整个浴缸，易烊千玺脱掉了浴袍，嫌碍事把王俊凯的裤子扒了丢出来，当初装修屋子的时候就为一起泡澡买的双人浴缸正好容纳下他们两个人，易烊千玺把人扶起来靠着浴缸壁，手从背部穿过去搂着腰，下面找准了小穴口便一下子整个顶进去，王俊凯感觉热水也被冲进来了，这种像是被灌肠一样的感觉弄得他很不舒服又害怕，扯住千玺的手臂挣扎着想让他退出来。  
可是这一向恶趣味的人怎么会放过他，搂着他的腰慢慢顶弄着，制造一切让热水从后面流进去的可能，却又堵着不让出来，王俊凯渐渐感觉到了几分涨疼，小腹似乎都轻微地鼓了起来，他害怕极了，攀住易烊千玺的手臂摇晃，“千玺…唔…不要了…我怕…”，哽咽的求饶声似是小猫尾巴轻轻扫在他心上，易烊千玺被撩拨得浑身发麻。  
手转到王俊凯微微鼓起的小腹上一下下抚摸，绕着肚脐的位置轻柔转圈，“宝宝，给我生个小宝宝好不好，”易烊千玺玩笑似地给他揉肚子，时不时冒出几句宝宝真乖宝宝踢一下看看，仿佛他真怀了孩子一样，气得王俊凯抬起膝盖就往上踹，“易烊千玺你混蛋！”  
易烊千玺玩够了又开始挺动起来，水里做起来格外顺滑，进了热水的甬道持续升温温暖地包裹着他，舒服极了，爽得人像是身在了什么极乐天堂。  
王俊凯一边忍受着小腹的憋涨，一边又被后面顶弄得舒服起来，渐渐有一种奇怪又熟悉的感觉上涌，一股热流似要从身前涌出，像是要射了但又，不对，王俊凯猛得夹紧了双腿，惊慌失措地想要推开易烊千玺。  
“停…停一下…”  
易烊千玺被夹得痛哼出声，对小猫突然的反常不明所以，“怎么了，宝贝，很难受吗？”  
“唔…不是…啊…你让我出去…”  
易烊千玺感受到王俊凯滚烫的阴茎顶着小腹，以为他是快到了，握着他那处撸动了几下，却被王俊凯哭着拍开。  
王俊凯弓起身子，双腿夹得紧紧的，想要憋住这股突如其来的热流，可是根本无济于事，他长长喘了一口气，委屈的呜咽梗在喉咙口，他讲不出这么羞耻的事情却又急得难受。  
“唔…你停下…呜呜呜…我想尿…呜…憋不住了…”王俊凯整张脸都红了起来，哭得上气不接下气，说不清自己是憋得难受还是为在喜欢的人面前做这么羞耻的事而害臊。  
易烊千玺先是一愣，瞬间又被怀中人的反应萌得心颤，轻轻拍着他的背安抚，“宝贝，乖，尿出来吧。”  
“呜呜呜呜求求你了让我出去…会尿到你身上的…啊……”  
易烊千玺抱着王俊凯的腰猛得一按，小腹死死贴住那人火热的那处，突如其来的刺激让王俊凯一下子没憋住尿了出来，滚烫的液体就落在易烊千玺的小腹上再顺着水流散开，他急得哭得更凶了，身体瑟缩着还想再憋住，却被易烊千玺抱着又贴紧了一分，“乖宝，尿出来吧，我喜欢你这样子失禁给我看。”  
王俊凯再也憋不住，任由热流从两人紧贴处涌出，双手抱住易烊千玺的腰，缩在他怀里抽泣。


End file.
